pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Military Electric Wars
Military Electric Wars is the twelveth eepisode of TSSAOS. Plot Steve is waiting outside of the Vermilion Gym. (Steve): Alright! I learned things from Ben! I'm gonna win! For Ben Tennyson! (PokeDex): For Ben Tennyson! His Pokemon cheer. Lt. Surge steps out of the gym. (Lt. Surge): Ready? (Steve): Totally! Cowabunga! (Lt. Surge): Ok then...let's begin! Go, Voltorb! He throws a Pokeball and Voltorb pops out. (Steve): Alright, let's go! He kisses the Pokeball and throws it, releasing Magikarp. (Magikarp): Karp! Lt. Surge starts laughing. (Lt. Surge): Magikarp? Seriously!? I'll make short work of this. Voltorb, Thunder Shock! Voltorb releases a wave of thunder, shocking Magikarp. (Magikarp): Karp... (Steve): Oh no! Magikarp, hang in there! (PokeDex): Steve, you do realize Magikarp's gonna lose right? (Steve): Nobody ask you! (PokeDex): Just saying... (Lt. Surge): Now, finish him off with another Thunder Shock! Voltorb fires another wave of thunder at Magikarp, causing him to faint. (Steve): Not mah beautiful Magikarp! He returns Magikarp to his Pokeball and throws another Pokeball, releasing Beedrill. Beedrill uses Poison Jab and Voltorb faints. (Steve): Yay! Beedrill won! Beedrill ftw! (Lt. Surge): You do know what that means right? (Steve): Yeah. For the win. (Lt. Surge): No. F*ck the world. (Steve): Oh. All of my catchphrases don't make sense. (Lt. Surge): Let's continue! He throws a Pokeball into the air, releasing Electabuzz. Beedrill tries to Poison Jab him, but he dodges and then uses Thunder Punch to knock Beedrill out. (Steve): God, damn it! He returns Beedrill to his Pokeball and grabs another one. (Steve): Alright, Pidgetto! Go! He sents out Pidgetto to battle. (Lt. Surge): He has a disadvantage. (Steve): I don't care. TWISTER! (Lt. Surge): Dodge it and use Thundershock! Pidgetto creates a twister and it tries to Electabuzz, but he dodges and Thundershocks Pidgetto. Pidgetto faints. (Steve): Damn! Pidgetto is returned to his Pokeball. He sends out Abra. (Lt. Surge): Sorry squirt. It's a three on three. You're done. Come back later. (Steve): Aw... He leaves. A few hours, he comes back in. (Lt. Surge): So, you wanna lose again, baby? (Steve): GAY! Lt. Surge throws out Electabuzz, while Steve sends out Tangela. (Lt. Surge): Thundershock, now! (Steve): Dodge it and use Vine Whip! Electabuzz tries to thundershock Tangela, but he dodges and grabs him with vines. (Lt. Surge): Use Fire Punch! Electabuzz's hand becomes firey and punches Tangela, knocking him out. (Lt. Surge): Give up? (Steve): Nevah! He returns Tangela to his Pokéball and sends out his main man, Charmeleon! (Steve): Charmeleon, Bite! (Lt. Surge): Protect! Charmeleon lunges at Electabuzz, his jaws open, but Electabuzz's eyes glow green and the teeth bounce off harmlessly. (Steve): Use Bite, again! (Lt. Surge): Thunderbolt! Charmeleon charges at Electabuzz who starts to spark thunder, then... (PokéDex): Hey Electabuzz, over here! Electabuzz turns around, confused when Charmeleon jumps on him, biting him. Electabuzz is returned to its Pokéball. (Lt. Surge): Raichu, go! A Raichu pops out of a Pokéball. (Raichu): Rai! (Lt. Surge): Volt Tackle! Raichu starts charging at Charmeleon. (Charmeleon): Char! (Steve): Charmeleon, dodge it and use Metal Claw! Charmeleon instead just stands there. (Steve): Charmeleon? Raichu jumps into the air, ready to tackle Charmeleon. (Lt. Surge): You're finished, kid! Raichu comes closer, when suddenly Charmeleon releases a huge Flamethrower, burning Raichu into a crist. (Steve): I....I won! (Lt. Surge, returning Raichu): Good job. Your Charmeleon is impressive. Here, have this! He gives Steve the Thunder Badge. (Steve): WOO! THREE BADGES! He dances, like a idiot. (PokéDex): Moron. THE END! Category:Episodes